yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V - Episode 084
のダイスロール | romaji = Unmei no Daisurōru | japanese translated = Dice Roll of Destiny | japanese air date = November 29, 2015 | english air date = | japanese opening = Trump Card | english opening = | japanese ending = Speaking | screenwriter = Hirota Mitsutaka | director = | storyboard artist = | animation director = Lee Sung-Jin, Lee Seok-yun }} "Dice Roll of Destiny" is the eighty-fourth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. It first aired in Japan on November 29, 2015. Featured Duel: Selena vs. Yugo vs. Yugo.]] At the start of the Duel, the Field Spell Card "Cross Over Accel" is activated, as per the rules of an Action Duel and a Turbo Duel. It will allow the players to use Action Cards, but they may only have one in their hand at a time. Turn 1: Yugo Yugo Normal Summons . Turn 2: Selena Selena Normal Summons . She activates "Polymerization", fusing "Moon-Light Blue Cat" and "Moon-Light White Rabbit" from her hand to Fusion Summon in Attack Position. Her hand contains "Moon-Light Black Sheep" and "Moon-Light Reincarnation Dance". She then activates the effect of "Cat Dancer", letting her Tribute a "Moon-Light" monster to allow it to attack each monster her opponent controls twice each this turn, but the attacked monsters cannot be destroyed by battle during the first attack on each of them. She Tributes "Purple Butterfly". "Cat Dancer" attacks "Den-Den Archduke" (Yugo: 4000 → 2800 LP). "Cat Dancer" attacks and destroys "Den-Den Archduke" (Yugo: 2800 → 1600 LP). Turn 3: Yugo As he controls no monsters, Yugo Special Summons from his hand in Attack Position via its own effect. He then Normal Summons . Yugo tunes the Level 3 "Terrortop" with the Level 1 Tuner monster "Red-Eyed Dice" to Synchro Summon in Attack Position. "Puzzle" attacks "Cat Dancer", with the effect of "Puzzle" doubling its own ATK once per turn during damage calculation only as it is battling an opponent's Special Summoned monster (1300 → 2600). At this point in the Duel, Jean-Michel Roger orders the Duel Lanes changed, delaying the attack. Selena finds and activates the Action Card, "Big Escape", which ends the Battle Phase. Yugo Sets two cards. Turn 4: Selena Selena Normal Summons . She activates "Polymerization", fusing "Black Sheep" and "Cat Dancer" to Fusion Summon in Attack Position. Since "Black Sheep" was sent to the Graveyard as a Fusion Material from the field, its effect lets her return it to her hand. Selena activates the effect of "Panther Dancer", allowing it to attack all monsters Yugo controls twice each this turn, but the attacked monsters cannot be destroyed by battle during the first attack on each of them. "Panther Dancer" attacks "Puzzle", with the effect of "Puzzle" doubling its own ATK during damage calculation ("Puzzle": 1300 → 2600, Yugo: 1600 → 1400). Yugo attempts to get an Action Card, but Jean orders the Duel Lanes to be changed again, preventing this. "Panther Dancer" attacks "Puzzle", but Yugo activates his face-down "Re-Dice", letting him choose a Synchro Monster from his Extra Deck, Special Summon a "Dice" Tuner monster from his Graveyard with its effects negated and roll a die. The Level of the Tuner monster will become the same as the die result and then Yugo can Synchro Summon the selected Synchro Monster immediately, if possible. If he cannot Synchro Summon, all monsters he controls will be destroyed. He chooses "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon", Special Summons in Attack Position and rolls a 3 ("Red-Eyed Dice": 1 → 3). Yugo tunes the Level 4 "Puzzle" with the Level 3 Tuner monster "Red-Eyed Dice" to Synchro Summon in Attack Position. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here.